benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix DNA sample of an extinct species called the Vladats from the planet Anur Transyl, formally Anur Vladias, located in the Anur system. Appearance *The Omnitrix symbol is located on his stomach *He appears to have a classic Vampire like look being a little taller than Lord Transyl. He has bluish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth and wears a green and black jumpsuit with chestplate that has a somewhat similarity to Big Chill with green markings located on the suit and has green flaps under his arms similar to Jetray and a bat. He also wears a green horned mask, has black gloves with green, sharp claws and he has a rather large head. *His corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond shaped objects with light green eyes. They have little horns and black bat like wings. Powers *'Hypnosis': He has the ability to control minds. He does so by either staring into the targets eyes or shooting a Corruptura at the target. *'Hypnosis Immunity': He can't be controlled by other Vladats, much to Lord Transyl's shock. *'Energy Drainage': He can drain or suck/absorb the life force of other beings through his fangs. *'Sonic Explosion': He has the ability to create a huge sonic explosion capable of taking out a whole crowd as seen in The Vampire Strikes Back. *'Infrared Vision': He can see the internal structure, such as nerves and other organs, and the energy of his victims. *'Flight': He has the ability to fly. **He can also hang upside down, much like what vampires and bats do, and according to himself it helps him think clearly. Weaknesses *He can't use his mind control abilities on other Vladats. *The Omnitrix doesn't shield him from sunlight meaning like all Vladats he can be harmed by it. *He can't use his Corrupturas on targets if they: **have wet or slippery skin that makes it hard for the Corrupturas to stick. **have the ability to turn intangible, such as Ectonurites and Necroffriggians, but these targets are still vulnerable when caught off guard. *He has a hard time at resisting the urge to drain the energy of other life forms and thus making him dangerous to others. *When he transforms back to Ben the corruptura that he was using on any target will shatter, freeing the target from his control. *He can't drain an Ectonurites energy as they don't have any energy to drain. *As shown in Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51, If he is in the day time and in a hot place like the dessert, He will look at the sun and burn to death. Appearances *'The Vampire Strikes Back': Scanned by Lord Transyl and used to fight Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl's army of monsters and took control of Dr. Vicktor, Crujo, and Kuphulu. He also fought Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. * Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51: 'Cameos, nearly burned to death,Max turns him into Four Arms * '''Malgax Attac'ks: With Skurd's help, defeats "Malgax" * '''The End of An Era: Battles Exo-Skull and Subdora * '''A New Dawn: '''The final alien used in the "Mass Transformation" Trivia *His name is derived from wham meaning to hit something really hard, referring to his corrupturas, and vampire, for having a vampire like look. *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix doesn't shield him from sunlight. *He is the second the alien to be unlocked after scanning a villian's DNA, Liam-Kickin Hawk. **He is the first species to be introduced/added into the Omnitrix. **For the series and pre-series as a whole, he is the sixth alien to be unlocked after scanning a villain's DNA and he is the twelfth alien unlocked after scanning an alien overall. *He was believed and confirmed to be an extinct Vladat that was scanned from Lord Transyl. **He, along with Lord Transyl are the only known Vladats to be alive. **The Vladat DNA Sample, Whampire, is the first and only predator sample in the Omnitrix. **Like Cannonbolt, Whampire is another example of a nearly-extinct species/race of aliens in the Omnitrix. Gallary Big_whampire.png|Whampire 212px-Whampire.jpg 640px-Intro 2.jpg Possible Whampire is ok.png Whamp's full body.png Whampire body grabbed.png Whampire Face.png Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Alien Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens with Extinct Species Category:Halloween Omnitrix Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Flight Aliens Category:Anur vladias Category:Anur transyl Category:Vladat Category:Extri Category:Predatoria Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens